


Shelter from the Cold (Gobblepot)

by OhDeLallyMotherFucker



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Gotham, M/M, gothamites - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhDeLallyMotherFucker/pseuds/OhDeLallyMotherFucker
Summary: James Gordon needs help, but will he accept Oswald's generous offer?





	

“Hello, old friend.”

As the world came back to him James Gordon’s eyes searched around him, trying to piece together where he was and what was happening. The building he found himself in had definitely been abandoned for a number of years; it lacked sufficient windows, most of the broken glass had been removed, probably by hobos trying to make a quick buck. The air was a harsh cold laced with rain whipping through the empty spaces in the walls and the damp on the ground had accumulated from the dripping of the rainwater, through cracks along the concrete and the rebar poles in the buildings barely supported structure. The stench of iron from the ooze leaving his nostrils was sickening, but was the only source of warmth from the detective’s body. 

Looking up, his vision still blurred, his eyes rise to meet the flowery dressed man in front of him; his shoes a classy black and white Oxford style, freshly pressed trousers, black velvet waistcoat, cravat of purple and black barred long coat with rich black fur on the collar. His long, pointed face dark from the limited light seeping in from the outside, black hair styled to perfect points, or at least they should have been earlier in the day, now the hair flickered slightly with wind appearing as if the hair was dancing with the wind. He smiled bringing attention to his cheekbones, his blue eyes lighting up as they met with Gordon’s.

“I moved you out of the rain, Jim.” Oswald stated, pausing for a moment while looking around. “Certainly a great improvement from the gutter I found you in.” He smiles with his eyes glistening with nobility. 

The past few weeks had been tough for James Gordon, the murder of Theo Galavan had taken its toll on him. Lying to the police, to his fiancé Leigh, the constant pressure from his co-workers… It was all too much. He’d been on the run, sleeping in gutters and shanty towns, struggling to fight and find food among the homeless, criminals, even people who could only be described as parasites. He was weak, lonely and above all, desperate. 

“I don’t need you, Penguin.” Gordon defended harshly, pushing his hands off his knees and bringing himself to a stand. 

“On the contrary, my friend,” Oswald steps forward bringing his low, pointed nose a mere few inches from Gordon’s. “You need my help and I’m more than happy to accommodate…” A pause before his classic line: “What are friends for?”

Ignoring the question Jim pushes past Oswald and begins to walk in the direction of the Penguin’s henchmen: Gabe, former bodyguard of Frankie Carbone, Victor Zsasz, former hitman of Don Falcone, and about 4 other no-name tough guys who will inevitably be replaced in a week or so. 

“Not today.” Gordon confirms with the henchman. Zsasz shakes his head before looking to Gabe, then The Penguin. 

“Boss won’t like that.” He jokes. 

“I don’t care.”

Oswald hadn’t moved. He stood there still startled from the push from Gordon. He knew Jim had always been a bit hot/cold with him but he honestly believed Jim would accept his help in his dire time of need. He contemplates his next words carefully, pressing his tongue hand against the inside of his left cheek as he does so. “Jim!”

Having walked a few metres away from his unwanted audience he approached the stone staircase at the edge of the room. The wind rushing up the column of stone steps which were like a skeleton, stripped away from its features, exposed to the harsh elements to do with as they pleased. He stops at the edge of the stairs as Oswald’s voice surprisingly encapsulating his surroundings. 

“You’ve had no trouble receiving my help in the past, in fact you almost always come to me as your first point of call whenever you’re stuck. And I’ve had no qualms seeing to your demands, with the incentive of a few small favours, which by the way, you’ve always delivered on. So now my friend, once again the great James Gordon needs my help and I offer it willingly, no favours needed in return and you cast me aside! No Jim, not today! I will help you as a gift from a friend is a gift full of love and cannot be returned. I’m offering you safety, warmth and-”

“Alright Penguin,” Jim let out a defeated sigh, turning his upper body to face the smaller man behind him. “I’ll accept your help… friend.”

Oswald’s grin stretched across his cheekbones, exposing his yellow and slightly crooked teeth; his eyes blinking with delight. “Yes Jim, now let’s get you out of this cold.”


End file.
